


The Umbrella Incident

by Coulsonndaclub



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonndaclub/pseuds/Coulsonndaclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mycroft's umbrella goes missing, and Sherlock gets blamed for the disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Umbrella Incident

"Sherlock, _where_ is it?" Mycroft growled at his younger brother.

"If you don't produce it _now_ , I swear I will steal your trench coat and spill cake all over it."

"I don't have it. If I did I would show it to you, probably ripped to shreds just to watch you scream in horror." Sherlock sneered.

"What is going on?" John walked into the living room, woken up by the accusations flying.

"Sherlock has my umbrella." Mycroft didn't so much as glance John's way to reply.

"Sherlock, give it back." John said in warning.

"I honestly _don't_ have it!" Sherlock wailed.

"You liar! That is complete and utter bollocks!"

"Sherlock..." John sighed.

"But _Jawn_! I don't have it!"

"Wait a minute-did John come out of _your_ bedroom?" Mycroft eyed his brother.

Sherlock's eyes widened a smidgen. "Shut up Mycroft."

"Give me Gertrude!"

"Gertrude?" John raised an eyebrow.

"He named it after Godfrey, but when I found out, he claimed it was Gertrude."

"Godfrey?"

"Yes, Godfrey, John. Godfrey Lestrade?" Sherlock trued to emphasize his point.

"You mean Greg?" John crossed his arms.

"Greg. Whatever." The detective rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then, where's that trench coat of yours?" Mycroft strode over to the coat rack by the door.

"You keep your grubby hands _off_ of my designer coat!"

Mycroft swiftly plucked the coat from its resting place and jauntily headed towards the fireplace. Sherlock's insides were boiling as he watched his brother, and with the next step, he lunged onto Mycroft's back.

"Get off of me this instant!!" Mycroft was struggling to keep both his brother and himself upright.

"Sherlock! This is not acceptable behavior!" John tried to wrestle the younger Holmes off of the elder.

"Oh dear!" Mrs.Hudson cried from the doorway of the flat, Greg Lestrade peeking around from behind her.

"What happened?!" they slowly made their way inside; Sherlock, Mycroft, and John had all paused and turned to look at the flabbergasted duo.

"Um, Mycroft, you left your umbrella at my flat. Your assistant said you were here when I called." Greg offered a small wave.

"Oh..." Mycroft murmured. 

"Told you." Sherlock reached down and snatched his coat from his brother's hands. Then he slid off of his back, righted his suit, and took his place beside John.

Mycroft stretched his back, fixed his suit as wall, and the walked calmly to Lestrade.

"Thank you for keeping it safe for me, Gregory."

"No problem." Lestrade blushed lightly under the older Holmes's gaze.

"Hmm. And you patronize _me_ for being with John." Sherlock smirked.

"I still don't trust you." Mycroft glared at his brother for a moment before turning back to the Detective Inspector.

"May I take you out for tea, Gregory dear?"

"Oh!" Lestrade's cheeks grew a furious red. "Sure..."

Mycroft held out his arm, and Greg took it. "Goodbye brother dear. Play nice with Dr.Watson now, and have a nice day Mrs.Hudson."

"Of course." Sherlock looked at John fondly.

Lestrade and Mycroft swooped out of 221b, and left a beaming Mrs.Hudson behind.

"Well dears, wasn't that surprising?...I SHIP IT!"

 

THE END


End file.
